Sakura's secret
by xxdeidara00sasorixx
Summary: sakura has a curse on her,her friend they can them self silbings and her twin friends try to help her free the curse but the ataksuki is moving in!what what will happen when she finds her real brother that died and is well alive know is bloodthirss
1. sakura's find

_**Hey its Des! This is my first one so be nice to me! Also if people like it I would add a chapter or something like that… ok ON WITH THE STORY!!! And if I spell something wrong don't tell me and go along with it X]**_

Sakura leaped from tree to tree to get to the base the only place she knew she was safe from death that was chasing her. Sakura leaped turned around in mid air and threw out three Kunai at the hunter he dogged them with boredom. Sakura had enough of this person chasing her. She need a spot to kill him that's when she came across one. She stopped in a area with wide open space surrounded by trees. She wore a black clock with a hood with covered her face only showing her mouth down to her neck. Black skinny's and a black T shirt. The hunter landed and was no more than ten feet from her.

"I see you finally gave up…know come here and I wont have to kill you." said the hunter moving a inch forward.

"And I see you didn't hear about what I am. Fool." Sakura smiled which irritated the hunter.

He ran forward yelling she stood her ground, within a moment with just grabbing his shirt, sent him into a tree, crack his neck, and jump into the air and charka punched him making a crater. Sakura sighed noticing she got a little blood one her outfit "I got blood on my nice outfit that I bought, fucking hunters are a pain in the ass" She than started again on her way to the "**seven moon**" base.

As sakura reached the base she saw her teammates they were waiting for her return. As she got into the clearing she saw their faces were annoyed. Sakura sighed. Once she was in front of them the tallest one that had black hair spiked in the back with bright purple eyes in all black ran up to her.

"Sakura does it really take that fucking long to do a fucking simple mission?!" the teenager screamed.

"Its not my fault Chiko, the hunters were after me! Sakura screamed back .

The twins were just sitting there eating cookies watching the show that was about to happen. They had purple hair and black like every one else was wearing their cloak was thrown as usual in back of them. The first one of the twins to speak was Haro.

"Ok this is far as we would let you guys flirt! Lets go inside and rest till tomorrow comes." Haro said getting up with his cloak over his shoulder.

"Were not flirting I hate him/her!" Sakura and Chiko said at the together. Sakura had him in a head lock while Chiko she about to snap her neck until Haro stated that statement. is Haro is Haru's twin brother who fallowed him into the house/base.

It was midnight and the moon was shining down into Sakura's room she was in the corner trying to avoid the moonlight that was shining down into her room from the window that was over her bed. If the moonlight hit Sakura's skin her eyes would glow a bloody red and her teeth would sharpen a little into a point and she would go blood thirsty….until someone knocks her out or clam her down. That's why she wears a cloak so she can hide from the moon light. But the moonlight drew her in she slowly got hypnotized by the moon shining in her window and she reached her arm out to touch the reflection on the wooden floor. Before she knew what she was doing to stop herself she touch the light.

Chiko woke up to a huge bang then a rumble that shock the house. He shot out of the bed and headed towards Sakura's room. "She didn't ….She wouldn't" he thought. Chiko was right the wall was blasted open a tremendous gap indicating that Sakura touched the moonlight and is on a blood thirsty rampage.

"Sasori my man are we there its been a month since we been on the mission,un!" Deidara said sighing

"Patients Deidara we are going to be there in a-" Sasori didn't finish due to the action that was tacking place in front of them. Next to Sasori he heard Deidara gasp in shock.

They saw a girl with pink hair and glowing red thirsty eyes that looked like she had just kill at least 20 ANBU's. She looked up at them crouched she was about to charge at them until a another nin came out and put his arm in her mouth she bit down and he immediately started to bleed but it seemed to snap her out of the blood thirst. The man looked at them and disappeared with the girl into the darkness draping a black cloak over her to hide her completely form sight. He had his cloak on to only seeing his mouth to half of this neck.

"What was that Sasori no danna, un?" Deidara said turning at the slightly confused Sasori.

"I don't know we should go and report what we saw to leader he might know." Sasori answered Deidara.

~~ back at the seven moon~~

Chiko threw sakura on the floor he tied her up with chakra ropes so that she wouldn't break free and kill him herself. "Ok she's almost calm enough to be knowing that she changed" he thought pacing back and forth glancing at his sister then back in front of him.

Sasori and Deidara were know in front of Pein done after explaining what happened.

"I see since we have no were to go ill go and find out what happened. Talk to them and see if we can stay there our conditions will worsen so tell every one to pack up and we leave in a hour." said Pein getting up while diosmosing the boys. A hour later every one was gathered in the main hall waiting for Pein and Konan to come downstairs.

"Heh I never got to see the day when I see that cherry blossom again!" chuckled Kisame

Itachi glared at him "Why would we want to live with more complete idiots then the ones we have her." pointing at Tobi who was jumping up and down singing

"Sakura-chan~ were going to see Sakura-chan~!" Tobi sang while he tried to make Deidara sing along and Sasori telling him to calm down.

Only Kisame and Tobi knew Sakura Kisame by encountering her in battle and god knows how Tobi knew her.

Every one look up at the stairs seeing Konan and Pein walking down the stairs. Konan wasn't looking to happy about the move after she got a new bed and know she has to abandon it to move into a strangers house not knowing how they would feel. Pein would force them to make everyone move in with them.

"Ok lets move out!" Pein said walking out the door and leaping from tree branch to tree branch every one else fallowing him.

~~ back at the base~~

Sakura woke up to voices. She opened her eyes and found herself on the sofa in the main room. Haru and Haro were walking un and down the stairs that lead to the hallway that lead to her room. Haro saw that Sakura was awake and back to her normal self.

"Sakura-chan your awake!" Haro dropped what he was doing and ran over to Sakura hugging her Haru was shirt behind his and only a second late on the hugging. They stopped hugging and look at that Chiko who was watching.

"Sakura you have a mission its to spy on the akatsuki." Chiko said then glaring at the twin to get off of her she kissed there for heads and went out the front entrance and a ten miles away until she came across something unexpected. Sakura sat on a branch and gasped. She saw the akatsuki all staring up at her. "I have been caught shit!" Sakura thought then fainted not noticing that Kisame was behind her and knocked her out in her pressure point.

**ok I know it wasn't that good but I swear it'll get better I have it all planed out!**


	2. the move in,the tape

Sakura woke up to her being carried from tree to tree. She knew that she got caught and it would be very bad if that Chiko found out he would lock her in her room with out food and then train her to death. She cursed her inwardly. How could let she let her guard down so easily! She grunted in disgust with herself.

"Oh your awake, I was wondering when your going to wake up." stated Kisame the one who was carrying her over her shoulder not even looking at her. Pein, Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori looked at Sakura.

"Were are you losers taking me?" Sakura demanded squirming to have a good look at Kisame's face. Seeing his face turn into a grin. Her face paled when Pein started talking.

"Were going to be living with you weather you like it or not." Pein answered her question.

That made Sakura silent until inner Sakura asked a very good question.

"_How do they know were you live anyway?!!?!" _inner Sakura questioned. Inner Sakura was right, how did they know were she lived she doesn't remember if she ever told them.

"How do you know were I live anyway?" Sakura asked no one answered for a few seconds then Deidara said.

"By using my scope I can see quite far and I saw the house that you came out of so I indicated that you lived there." he answered all to proud of himself. Sakura hated herself for letting them force her to make them move in for god knows how long. As they reached the front door Kisame let Sakura down to her feet but kept a hold of her arm, so she won't run. Every one was behind her holding a few bags in there hand.

"_Fuck they really mean what they said by moving in!" _roared inner Sakura cracking her knuckles. For once Sakura agreed with her inner.

Sakura sighed and opened the front door, "Chiko, Haru, Haro we have guests!" she yelling into the huge house that looked fairly small on the outside. From upstairs and down the second hall you heard Chiko running and screaming.

"What did you get caught what will I do with-." he stopped at the stairs staring down at the group. Kisame finally let go of Sakura. Sakura was at the bottom of the stairs looking up at him while Pein was with Zetsu leaning on the wall, Deidara and Sasori and Tobi were huddled in the corner, Kisame and Itachi were in back of her. All eyes were on Chiko who was extremely angry.

"**Sakuraaaaaaa!**" Chiko roared making everyone flinch. In one second she was pined to the wall that was away from every one making the wall crack around them. His hand was on her throat and the other had a kunai at her left eye barley touching it. Sakura didn't even flinch with a blank expression on her face. Everyone in the room was shocked on how fast it happened.

In that instance every ones eyes were back on the stairs but Sakura's and Chiko who were threaten each other when they heard two more footsteps rushing down the hall.

"Chiko don't hurt Sakura-chan!" Haro said rushing toward them while Haru was telling the akatsuki there rooms were and the rules of the house. After the akatsuki somewhat knew there way around the house they were gathered in the main room, for introductions.

"Im Chiko leader age 19." as he walked shacking everyone's hand formally, sitting next to Pein.

"Im Sakura age im not telling you!" standing crossed arms in front of everyone still anger that she got slammed into the wall.

"Aw come on Sakura I know your shorter and age shorter but you still need to tell your age." Chiko said in a irrupted tone of voice.

"16." Sakura muttered and started to walk away till Haru and Haro came and took both of her arms and grabbed her into a hug to make there introduction more like them instead of being formal.

"Were Haru/Haro! And Sakura is ours toy don't touch!" they stated together sticking their tongues at the people watching them. Sakura heard Deidara chuckle in the back of the room were him and Sasori glared at the twins and so did Itachi while Tobi gasped.

" What makes you think im your toy!" Sakura yelled trying to break free from their death hug. They picked her up and carried her to were they sat and played with her hair.

"Im Pein and this is Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kisame, Zetsu, and Itachi." Pein said pointing to each of his nin. As the introduction was over Sakura got tackled by Tobi in the kitchen while Deidara and Sasori were talking about art and Sakura was minding her own business walking to the sink but then Tobi ran up and hugged her to the ground.

"Tobi what was that for!" Sakura said out of breath at the Tobi on top of her hugging her in a tight hug.

"Tobi was excited that he heard that we had to stay with Sakura because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said while letting her up from the ground only to get attacked by him again but not to get on the ground but enough to make you stumble. Sakura felt stares coming from behind her where Deidara and Sasori were.

"Tobi could you please let go if Haru and Haro see this they will for sure make you regret it." Sakura said in a worry tone Tobi moved as if understanding. Until Kisame and Itachi came walking in Kisame with a grin on his face.

"Hey there pinky!" Said Kisame

"Hey there fish stick." Sakura said irritably

"pinky."

"Disgusting sea urgent."

"Hag."

"You want to go there nemo!" Sakura said taking a step forward

"Its ok Pinky we can take it another time but im beat so im go and sleep." Kisame said laughing his way out leaving her alone with Itachi, Tobi and the art freaks.

Sakura sighed "how can I live through this.." Sakura thought

"Sakura if you don't mind me and Sasori-danna wants to watch a movie, un." Deidara said. Sakura turned around facing them and was about to say were the movies were but as if on cue the twins popped up.

"We have a movie…" said Haru.

"That you might like to watch." finished Haro.

Sakura saw that every face was in interested in what the twins were talking about. They waved them to the livening room were the wide screen television was in and everyone was there but Kisame. As sakura saw what movie they were taking out she instantly ran over trying to pray the DVD from their hand. Then found a arm around her waist. Her head turned to see Itachi was the one that held her back. She could see that he wanted to know what was on that tape and why she didn't want anyone to see it.

As they popped in the DVD Sakura covered her face with a pillow since she was unable to move know she was in between Deidara and Sasori arms that were warped around her waist.

On the screen they saw Sakura as a 4 year old with a boy that looked exactly like her they stood next to each other in matching outfits on stage. Music went on and then the boy started to dance and little Sakura started to sing. Everyone gasped on how good Sakura sang she could be a professional for all they know.

_If you want me~ come on~_

_If you need me~ lets go~_

_To the land were dreams~ can fly~_

_To were we can live~ _

Then the music started to get into the rock kind of music

_So come on come on were leaving know_

_Come on come on don't be afraid!_

that's when the boy started to sing or rap as we should say while little sakura danced.

_don't worry about a thing ill be hear to your side_

_If you leave me of cores you will sure die_

As the song went almost to the end Sasori side glanced at sakura to see that she was blushing in that instant he wanted to bend down and kiss her and tell her she doesn't need to be embarrassed. But noticed that Deidara was secretly looking at her to. He got irritated at this and the feeling he had for her. He don't know what this feeling his that he calls it.

"I bet it friendship." he thought paying attention back on the television noticing that it was over already and know they were talking about it making poor Sakura more red.

"Sakura who was that with you!" Tobi was bouncing up and down

"That was my twin brother." Sakura said with a dark ora around her.

"You do not like your brother?" Itachi asked

"No I don't and im glad that I don't." Sakura answer the questioning Itachi

"Why?" said Chiko turning his attention to her after he was one putting the DVD back that the twins left.

"That is none of your business old man." Sakura spat out.

Chiko twitched on the way she called him the LEADER a old man!

"Sakura if you don't mind me asking later can you show us away around town?" Pein asked

Sakura didn't noticed Pein was even in the room he been keeping watch and being quite for a normal person.

"Yes and Zetsu there's a garden in the back if you want it no one goes out there since every plant tried to eat them." Sakura answering Pein who nodded and turned to the half sleeping plant bit person thing.

That woke Zetsu right up and know he was excited with joy.

"Sakura im a stay behind and go to the garden when you guys leave for the town." He stated

Sakura nodded got up " Ok were leaving know every one ready!"

They all nodded and got up to. But the twins and Chiko went off to bed when they heard town and leave.

"first thing are the rules no wandering off! Sakura glared at Tobi who put his head down.

"Next is that you never say your akatsuki or were from the seven moons. The good shops are open at night but I will likely doubt go at night unless if I have a mission got it." They nodded and Sakura picked up her cloak and put the hood over her face. Like they first met.

"Oh Sakura Tobi has a question!" Tobi said putting a hand in the air and waving it like a little kid at school.

Sakura grunted and looked at Tobi "Yes what is it?"

"why do Sakura have to wear that over her pretty face?" Tobi said tilting his head to the side.

Sakura grunted and answered "because if the moonlight hits me then ill go on a blood thirstily rampage. And I don't think you guys would want to clam me down."

"like that time we saw you with 20 ANBU's dead around you and you soaked in blood from head to toe.(yeah) Sasori and Deidara said at the same time.

Sakura winced at the picture they gave her and nodded, Tobi was silent for the whole way to the store. At the store she found some nice water a man was selling and called all of them to go home they all bought something. As the whole house was quite sakura took a drink from the water "_this is great water!"_ inner sakura yelled and she chucked it down and went to bed.

The next morning Sakura screamed bloody murder! Everyone barged into the room to find Sakura as a 4 year old with a to big of a shirt on her. "What te hell Wappened!"

**Well that's it so far hope you liked it. Chapter 3 will be in a way soon!**


	3. little Sakura

What they saw froze them. Why was Sakura a kid? The twins went up to the little Sakura and poked her cheek to just make sure that she's real. They were correct the little pink hared child in front of them is Sakura.

"What wappened to me?" Sakura said slapping there hands away from her face.

Looking up at everyone that said nothing. Then she noticed one thing that water she drank yesterday that must of made her a kid. Sakura turned her head were she left the bottle but it was gone.

"**what the fuck, shit how are we going to get back to normal?!**" inner Sakura yelled punching a invisible tree breaking in it into thousand pieces.

Sakura agreed with her inner how is she but she got her thoughts interpret by Chiko.

"Pff that's haha Sakura haha come here little sakura." he said waving his hand like telling a cat to go to its owner.

"Im not's a kitty you mewin!" yelled Sakura

The twins were in the living room with everyone else that was cracking up while the one ones that are in the room was Itachi, Chiko, Sasori and Deidara. They were all standing in the wide door way everyone staring at her.

"Even though's im in twis body and half of's a kids mind im's still me." Sakura aid crossing her arm and pouting make Deidara almost had a nose bleed from her cuteness.

"Well I don't know how to fucking take care of a child so lets put this fuck face outside or something!" Chiko protested on having a kid as a member of the seven moons. Itachi sighed went to the pouting Sakura and picked her up setting her on his hip to his side holding her up with his arm around her back.

Sakura blushed but liked to be picked up.

"Um Itachi what are you doing to Sakura?" Tobi said coming into the room.

Sakura glanced at Itachi and noticed a very little blush. She was about to touch his cheek when he snapped her out of it when he talked.

"Since she's a kid know well have to watch her and kids like to be picked up. But they like to be picked up by cretin people so it me she likes to be picked up by me." Itachi said with-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Pein who never left the room said "Then ill call everyone into the living room and let Sakura make out of who she will want to be around." Then walked out to get everyone

As everyone left Sakura in the room so they can settle down in the living room. She heard her name being called out into the living room for her to com out. As she went into the living room half being nervous while everything in the house looked a little big to her. She turned the corner to the living room and saw everyone had a little smirk on their face cause of her nervousness and shyness.

"Pinky come here I wont bit." Kisame said grinning showing his sharp pointy teeth.

Sakura eyes widen filled with fear she ran to Itachi and hid in his cloak that was open so she went in grabbed the side of the cloak and hid half of her face behind it. Itachi sighed.

"Sakura its ok just go and talk to the idiots for a while." Itachi said trying to convince her that its would be ok. Only to hear a gasp coming from almost everyone when he called them idiots. Sakura nodded and went over to Kisame.

"Um you wook like a fishy!" Sakura giggled Deidara laughed along with her and also heard Itachi chuckle.

"What did you say brat!" Kisame yelled at the helpless child

Making Sakura scream in fear and cry off to the closes person next to her which was Sasori. She jumped into his lap and hugged his tightly hiding her face into his chest. Make everyone else glare with jealously.

"Sasori welp me the scary man is going's to eat's me!" she cried into him.

**Ok im skip though and this is what happened she likes Sasori Deidara Itachi and that's it and Tobi scared her half to death yelling he's going to rape me. Know everyone is on a mission while sakura is alone with the people she likes.**

Sakura was playing on Sasori's lap making him blush like crazy since she was moving around on his cock. He wouldn't dare tell them what she was doing afraid that they might take her off his lap, and it felt good. They were on the floor while she played with the cloak, Itachi was in the kitchen eating while Deidara was outside doing gods knows what.

"Sasori Sakura wants to gos outside and play fors a little." Sakura said trying to get from his grip around her waist the movement only made the moving on him worse. He let go of her when he knew what he was doing and turned away so she couldn't see the little blush that was creeping up of him.

Sakura ran to were Deidara was. She saw his making clay birds and exploding them in the air.

"Cools!" Sakura clapped while running up to Deidara into a hug.

"I know they are,un." Deidara said returning the hug while smirking.

Sakura let go and went to her spot under a tree in the shade. Watching him as the explosions when on.

"**Sakura look there's a little bird in a tree and its going to fall get off your lazy ass and save it!" **inner sakura yelled. Sakura wiped her head in the direction of the baby bird was getting bullied and was about to fall out of its nest. Little Sakura dashed for the tree. She looked up at saw that it was bigger then she expected, as she climbed the tree slipping a couple of times landing on her butt but got back up and tried again. As she was on the 5 branch up she tried to reach for the little bird.

Sakura slipped off the branch by a miss step, but she mange to put the baby bird back in the nest. As she fell she didn't even waste a breath on screaming know that it wouldn't only it will be a second to hit the ground. She hit every branch on her way down. The noise that caught Deidara's attention was a big "CRACK" sound coming from the tree Sakura was at. He turned his head and saw Sakura hit the last branch with he stomach then his the ground on her face. Getting up swaging then laid back on the tree truck like nothing happened. Deidara didn't know what to do but he felt worried as he ran up to her.

Not knowing he was being watch by two people in the house that saw him running up to the girl.

"What the fuck are you doing! Are you trying to kill yourself asshole, un!" Deidara said waving his fist at the bleed hurting girl that he hasn't notice yet. She answer was heaving breathing. This made Deidara worry more. He kept on yelling and telling her that she's clumsy like Tobi until Itachi and Sasori came out walked up to both of them.

Sasori grabbed the hurting Sakura held her in the bridal position and carried her to the house so he can help her.

Itachi slapped but more like punching the back of Deidara's head. Deidara winced.

"What was that for,un!?" he yelled

Itachi only pointed at the ground were Sakura just was. Deidara looked at the spot and his eyes widen. There was little spots of blood on the grass. As Deidara noticed the blood Itachi walked away. Deidara was so angry and worried that she got her that he didn't really see her that she was bleeding.

"What happened if her condition is worse then I thought,un?" Deidara questioned himself.

Deidara's face paled and ran to the house were Itachi and Sasori were taking care of Sakura. He wanted to apologize for yelling at her earlier. When he reached the house and was about to open it he heard moaning coming from the other side of the door. It sounded like Sasori. Deidara thought something dirty and burst in to only see that Sasori was holing his crotch and moaning in pain.

"What happen Sasori-danna,un?" Deidara said helping Sasori to a chair.

"Sakura….didn't.. want …. The needle …strong…girl." Sasori huffed out.

Deidara couldn't help but smirk. I mean this is his danna who got his balls kick by a fucking kid were talking here. I know its Sakura but still she's little and should have less power but she's smart know if she kicks in a secret spot the guy will go down. But know where's Itachi and Sakura?

"By the way where's Itachi and Sakura know?" Deidara asked

Sasori motioned for his to help him up and walk over to Sakura's room finding Itachi on top of Sakura pinning her down under him so she can take the needle. She squirmed but he didn't let her budge. Deidara burst out laughing at the sight. "poor Sakura getting raped by Itachi." Deidara thought

As Itachi needled Sakura with the strange fluid she instantly went to sleep. Sasori limped over to the know standing Itachi and asleep Sakura on the floor and Deidara in the doorway. He picked up Sakura.

"Ok ill sleep with her tonight and you guys leave." order them.

Itachi understood and went out walked past Deidara who remained in the room. Pissed that Sasori got to sleep with her first. Then grunted and walked out closing the door behind him. And there they were alone in the dark room. Sasori put the blankest over her and him pulling her close wrapping his arm around her waist. He nestled his face that laid upon her head and fell into a slumber.

As Sakura woke up she was warped around Sasori's waits her head on his chest. That wasn't the only thing she noticed he was small.

She burst out of the bed stood and watch a red headed 4 year old sheepishly wake up rubbing his eyes. They grew wide

"Sakura your back to normal thank god." Said the little red headed boy

"Sasori?" sakura asked to make sure this was the right guy

"Yes?" he answered

She pointed down and he looked at his 4 year old body. He looked up at her with fear and she couldn't help but laugh. When she was don't he was blushing and had his hands up for her to pick her up. She sighed and picked him up and went to the living room finding a pissed Itachi and a crying Deidara.

**Ok hoped you like this one the next ch with be with a lot of jealously when the only people who are not changed is the twins. =P **


	4. bath time!

Sasori went to the little crying Deidara and tried to cheer him up. Sakura went to the pissed Itachi, when she was behind him he looked up at her. He was so cute but she couldn't help fall to the ground and burst out laughing. He glared at her and went to the sofa watching her crack up. As she rolled over on her back she suddenly felt something on her stomach.

Sakura stopped laughing and looked up at the little Deidara sitting on her.

"What is it Deidara?" she asked laying on her elbows looking at the little blond boy. He was about to answer but Sasori interrupted.

"There back." Sasori said looking at the door.

The door opened and she saw the normal twins but and Kisame, Hidan, Chiko, Tobi, Konan, and Pein were little kids to.

Sakura burst out laughing again only to be kicked in the head by Hidan.

"Stop laughing you fucking bitch!" Hidan yelled

Sakura stood up know being serious. Placing Deidara on the ground gently.

"Ok I know that everyone is little kids and we only have three rooms which means people are going to be sharing, and some will sleep out here on the sofa. Since you guys left and left only us we had enough beds but know you are all here this is a problem." Sakura said mostly to Pein since he was the leader.

Chiko went up to Sakura tugging on her shirt catching her attention, she looked down at him with a questioning look. He mentioned she to get close. As she leaned down he whispered in her ear.

"What about baths you know some of these idiots wont want baths! And I refuse to let them share a room with me if they are dirty!" Chiko hissed in Sakura's ear. Causing attention to themselves while making Sakura blush.

He was right if she had to share a room she didn't want to have them have a dirty body. At that thought she made her shudder.

"What is it?" Pein asked

Chiko explained that they need to take a bath before sharing a room with any of them, him not even knowing that Sasori and Sakura shared and room already.

Ok so this is the room sharing's that was on a piece on paper stuck to the front door.

Sakura's room:

Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara

Haru Haro's :

Kisame

Tobi

Sofa:

Pein, Konan

Chiko:

Hidan

Zetsu

Kakuzu

"Know we have the rooms settled who's taking a bath first?" sakura asked turning from the paper that she didn't like very much.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her like she had two heads. She repeated her self and Tobi said.

"Sakura Tobi go first only if you watch because last time Tobi almost's drowned's." Tobi said grabbing Sakura's hand and started to drag her off to the bathroom. Until Itachi and Hidan stopped them.

"No, you retard she cant go in with you!" they said at the same time. Only making small Tobi pout then letting go of Sakura's hand want went in by himself. After everyone was done but Sasori and Deidara they went to bed.

"So who's next? Lets hurry this up cause im tired and there's school tomorrow for me." sakura said while yawing. Big mistake for her being in front of the bathroom. Sasori and Deidara pushed her into the bathroom with them.

Sakura gasped when she was in the bath room on the floor from being pushed in, and Deidara and Sasori stripping.

"W-what are you guys doing. I told you-." sakura tried to say but got interrupted by Deidara.

"Ya we heard you so everyone is in bed like they will know,un." Deidara said hoping in the bath with Sasori right behind him. The whole time she turned her head to the wall giving them privacy.

"You can look know." Sasori said

The bathroom was steaming and they were taking a bubble bath so she couldn't see anything she wasn't suppose to. She sat on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"Sakura come in with us,un and wash our hair plwz,un." begged Sakura with puppy dog eyes.

Sakura sighed and said, " im not coming in but ill wash your hair just because your small and cute." walking over to them kneeling in front if the tub reaching for the shampoo. I she only thought if two reasons why they would do this to Sakura.

1: they were woken together to get her and they were also waiting to get to bed or

2: they steam got to his head

Sakura went with 2 because what else would explained what just happened.

While Sakura was reaching for the shampoo Deidara grabbed her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She gasped, he took the advantage and stuck his tongue in her mouth roughly exploring. Sasori saw this and grabbed Sakura away from the horny Deidara, muttering "your sleeping on the floor." or something like that. Sakura gasped for air blushing heavy half from the kiss and half from the steam in the room.

Sasori coughed in a little annoyance when Sakura was hanging on to him for dear life blushing little.

Sakura let go and darned the water saying, "Time for bed, Deidara your sleeping on the other side of Itachi." not even making eye contact to him only glancing at Sasori.

Sakura waited outside the bathroom in the dark. When the door opened and Deidara ran out almost knocking down Sakura in surprise.

When Sakura said night. It feel silent. Sakura was in the middle of Itachi and Sasori and Deidara near the edge of the bed on the side of Itachi. Itachi hugged her waist in his sleep while poor Deidara not trying to fall off the bed with Itachi kicking him. Sasori was cuddled in Sakura his arm over her and his head on her arm.

When she knew they were asleep she let the slumber take over her, and fell into a deep sleep. Not knowing that Sasori was pretending.

When Sasori heard Sakura's breath slowly singling that she was fast asleep, he looked up at her and a heavy blush came on. Seeing her sleeping peaceful face made him blush.

He scooted up so that he was no more than a inch away from her face. He closed the gap and lightly kissed her lips.

"Good night cherry blossom." Sasori said then went back to sleep.

Sasori didn't know that the whole time with Sakura in the bathroom and know Itachi was there. He hid his charka and heard what went on in the bathroom. And know he saw this which angered him very.

'guess I have some competition.' Itachi thought snuggling closer to Sakura hoping he was closer to her then that block of wood.

_**Hey sorry that this ch was short X] but ill try make the next on longer but I need your help!**_

Do you think that sakura should be with one person and who or should the akatsuki fight for her? Help me I need ideas =[


	5. school and information

When Sakura woke up it was 6:30 in the morning. When she tried to get up she noticed she couldn't then sighed as she realized that she was being help down by both of her sides. Sakura looked down at saw that Itachi was hugging her for dear life while Sasori was sound asleep on her arm.

Sakura gently got up with out moving the bed and went to get dressed. When she was all done she went to the front door to be only stopped by everyone in the house.

"Were are you going,un?" Deidara asked rubbing his eye sleepily.

Everyone else was waiting for a answer which she told them straight out.

"To school and someone is waiting for me so by!" sakura said while waving a goodbye.

When they knew she was gone Itachi when to the window curious to see who was waiting for her. Once he found out he hissed. Kisame noticed and went to the window also finding that Sasuke was the one waiting for Sakura. Itachi send death glares toward his little brother. He notices that he shuddered which made Itachi feel like he one the world.

"Sasuke sorry for making you wait did you wait long?" sakura asked as she was know near his side.

"No." Sasuke answered then shuddered. He felt like some one was giving him the death glare.

Sasuke started to leave when Sakura started also.

As they got to the school Sakura almost got tackled by Naruto yelling while behind him Sai was fallowing, "SAKURA!"

"Naruto what did I tell you!" sakura yelled at the injured blond on the ground Sasuke chuckled quietly. Naruto mumbled a sorry. Then they all walked into the school.

_Back at the house_

Everyone was silent when Itachi said that he saw his little brother. Pein could feel the jealously coming from everyone but Konan. The most jealously was coming from Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and the twins.

"Alright everyone get dressed into normal cloths without the cloak on and when Sakura is out of school we all will go and meet he there got it?!" Pein said leaving the room Konan right behind him sighing.

In the instant Pein had said that everyone was all happy go lucky with dumb happy faces on them. Then they ran into the room they were sleeping in and within a minuti everyone was watching the cock impatiently for time to go by faster. Itachi was watching TV know if you watch TV time would go by faster. He only had sakura on his mind. Until Tobi came up and hid behind him when Deidara threatened to blow him up.

_At school-gym time_

"Alright we are going to practice your running so were all going to run the mile!" Kakashi said with his perv of a book in his hand never looking up when he blow the horn indicating to start running.

Sakura was really good on running since she had to run from hunters outside the little village. But inside the village no one knew the really her and her past but Sasuke. Once the horn blew she dashed in the lead fallowed by Sasuke and then Sai Naruto barely making fifth. In the end Sasuke and sakura finished first while everyone had three more laps to go. Sasuke was sweating a little.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura and noticed that she didn't even break a sweat he cursed himself for trying to beat at her in running knowing that she was very good at it. He sighed and watching Naruto screaming at Sai for once again calling him Dickless. Then Naruto sprinted like he was on fire to catch up to Sai for revenge. He heard laugher coming from his side. Sasuke turned to see Sakura falling to her knees clenching her stomach tears in eyes laughing on what was going on in the running ground.

_End of school_

As Sakura left the entrance with Sai, Sasuke, Ino, and Naruto all laughing while Sasuke had a small smirk on his face. They were always the last ones out of the school and today they all stopped and stared at these kids standing there in front of them.

Sakura noticed that the people that was here standing in front of them was all the akatsuki and Chiko she figured that Haru and Haro didn't need to come.

Ino ran up to Deidara and said "Wow he looks like me right Sai?" holding him to her face.

Sai was looking at Kisame with blank eyes "He looks like a fish, is he,?"

Naruto was trying to pick up Sasori.

And Sasuke and Itachi were looking at each other.

Everyone else was thanking good that they didn't bother with them.

Sakura slapped her forehead. 'why do they have to come?' she asked herself then looked down at Tobi who was reaching his hand up to her to life him up. Once he got lifted Sasori ran to sakura and Itachi hid behind her led and Deidara winded for Ino to let him down then he ran to Sakura's other leg while everyone else was going to sakura and held her pant legs. Everyone was shocked.

"Sakura do you know them?" Sasuke and Naruto asked

"Aw Sakura that's cute they like you!" Ino said holding her red face.

"Not only your ugly but your also lonely what a shame." Sai said crossing his arms with that face smile of his.

Sakura snapped.

All in a second she put down Tobi gently, ran to Sai sending her charka into her hand then punched him which sent him flaying into space. (_not really but that would be funny)_

Sasori and Itachi clapped. She turned back and then bowed by her performance.

Pein looked at Naruto. Naruto noticed this and asked Sakura "Um Sakura is he suppose to have all these pricings?" Naruto asked while picking up Pein who froze.

Sakura know was holding Sasori while Deidara was molding clay birds to blow up Sasori out of jealously but Sasuke took it away and scolded him for it.

"Well you should all go home I have training to do that means you to kids." Sakura said looking at everyone.

Naruto, Sai and Ino said there goodbyes and left.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a questioning look Sasuke just said "I have to talk to you its about him."

That made Sakura's eyes wide and the akatsuki question. Sakura put Sasori down and told them to go home. They looked at her worried but was waved them off to leave. Itachi pulled on Sakura's shirt. She looked down to him and he motioned her to come closer which she did. Then he whispered in her ear.

Sakura's eyes widen then looked up at Sasuke then burst out in laugher. The little Itachi looked up at his brother snickered and then left with everyone else. Sasuke looked at Sakura with a if-you-don't-tell-me-wants-going-on-ill-wont -tell-you-what-I-saw look.

"You cant fool me what did you do you the akatsuki and why are they sleeping at your house and what did Itachi say to you?" Sasuke said

Sakura stopped laughing and then turned serious. Sakura explained it to Sasuke she told him what Itachi said that he use to wet the bed until age 6. Sasuke turned red as the crayon but she also told him about the little Itachi and how he is little helpless and what happened that one night he clang to her crying saying he had a bad dream Sasuke looked happy but didn't on trying to hide it.

"So my "big brother" is know littler then me wonderful, hn" Sasuke said with a huge smirk on her face. Sasuke was like a brother to her well after Naruto got him back he changed and over the years she changed a lot to she became more unlike her. After she told him everything that went on with her and her twin brother. He promised her that he would help her retrieve her brother.

As they were deep in the forest they stopped in a clearing.

"What did you want to tell me?" Sakura asked facing him

"I found him." was all he said then gave Sakura the details on were his whereabouts are.

Sakura was shocked all the information flamed her in anger. Sakura nodded and said she will check it our tomorrow he agreed and said he will come to.

"So it's a date!" Sakura said laughing

"Hn." said Sasuke smiling

As they went both home to pack there stuff for there short trip.


End file.
